


Steady Hands

by UkiTheMaid



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, I've reached the point of no return, Makeup, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UkiTheMaid/pseuds/UkiTheMaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark Calaway is having a hard time with his eyeliner, and he could use some help. And who could be better at that than Dustin Rhodes, whose face is always full of make up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steady Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Don't even look at me.
> 
> This is just... yeah.

Mark was just about to snap his eyeliner pencil in half. It was probably the tenth time he was trying to get a line straight over his eye, to no avail. He sighed heavily, face red in clear anger. He ran his fingers through his hair, getting his gaze away from the mirror to look around, scanning the locker room. If he could only find someone to help him with that… He hated asking for help with anything, but he was at a point he didn’t quite care.

Then he spotted someone who could most definitely help him.

“Dustin, do you have a minute?” Mark called out, as soon as the other man entered through the door.

“Hm? Yes?” Dustin walked up to Mark. He had just gotten there, a small bag with all his make-up supplies and other stuff still in hand.

“Can you… I just can’t seem to get this to work.” Mark sounded frustrated when he raised the eyeliner to show it to Dustin. He was really good with make-up, wasn’t he? He probably had a steady enough hand to do a couple straight lines.

“Oh, sure.” Dustin put his bag down on a nearby bench, picking the eyeliner from Mark’s hand. He looked at the pencil for a moment, than reached into his bag to get a small sharpener. “When was the last time you sharpened this thing?”

“… I don’t quite remember.” Mark admitted, letting out a huff of air.

“You can’t neglect your stuff like that, you know?” Dustin seemed genuinely disappointed on Mark. “Also you better buy a new one soon because this one is getting too short already. You can’t have a firm grip with such a short pencil.”

Mark nodded in silence, not really paying much attention to what the other was saying.

“Alright, now stay still, will you?” Dustin said, putting the sharpener away and getting slightly closer to Mark, placing a thumb under the other man’s eye to pull on the skin a little.

There was a moment of silence between them, as Mark stood as still as possible, with Dustin tracing the underside of his eye with the eyeliner softly and carefully, Dustin’s eyes staring a little to intently into his. Then the other finally broke the silence.

“I thought you were already a pro at this, considering you’ve been doing this for years.” There was clear humor in Dustin’s voice, as he moved to trace the underside of the other eye.

“I am… but I can’t seem to keep my hands still today.” Mark said, careful not to move his head much as he spoke. “I… I think I’m a little nervous…?”

“Hah, nervous? About what?”

“I’m not sure. Maybe about tonight’s match… and other things.”

Dustin backed away for a second, looking at Mark with a very incredulous expression. “You, nervous? You are **the** Undertaker. The Phenom. Remember?”

“Don’t you think I have the right to be nervous with all these expectations people put on me?” Mark asked, fists clenching some.

“But you have the skills to back up said expectations.” Dustin answered, before asking Mark to close his eyes so he could trace his eyelids.

“It’s a lot of pressure still.”

“I can imagine. I mean, many people expect a lot from me because of my father, but you can’t let that sort of thing get to you, or influence the way you do things.” Dustin spoke in a very serious manner, paying very close attention to how he was applying Mark’s eyeliner. “But I mean it. You are very talented, and you shouldn’t fret about it so much. You’ve been doing this for six years now. You got this down like clockwork.”

Mark wanted to nod at Dustin’s words, but didn’t want to disturb his handiwork.

“And, we are done! I’ll say I made a stellar job.” Dustin said, backing away from the other man. Mark slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times. “My, your eyes are stunning.”

For a moment, Mark was glad he was still red faced from his anger a little earlier on, because he was sure his face would go red at Dustin’s words. He spun on his heels, to look back into the mirror, and for a moment he just stared.

“… Oh… You… did a very good job.” Mark was a little speechless.

“What can I say? It’s a talent.” Dustin smiled, placing the small eyeliner on the table in front of the mirror. “Now, if you excuse me, this talented guy needs to do his own make up work.” He picked up his bag, ready to leave.

“Be my guest… And, thank you.” Mark said, turning to look at Dustin over his shoulder.

“Don’t mention it. Just promise me you’ll buy a new one. I’m sure The Phenom has enough money to do that.” Dustin said in a mocking tone, and was able to get a slight smile from Mark. With that, he walked off to his room to get his own make up done.

Mark looked at the small eyeliner pencil on the table. He was probably not going to buy a new one anytime soon.


End file.
